


the prettiest person you've ever met

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nova and Quill have a sibling relationship, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Nova wants to babble about her current crush. Quill aslo has a crush on someone, but he doesn't want to talk about it.
Relationships: Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	the prettiest person you've ever met

Quill closed the stock room door behind him, and flicked through his pile of papers. He wrote the date at the top of his sheets, taking a moment to check out his own new mechanical arm, appreciating being able to write with his left hand again. He pulled a huge box of arrows down from the shelf, and started counting them.  
"Hey" came a small voice from behind him.  
He squawked in shock, spinning around to see Nova hovering at the door.  
"H'esper, Nova! you startled me!" Quill smoothed down his feathers that were standing on edge.  
"I'm sorry." muttered Nova, looking at her boots.  
"It's okay, can I help you?" Quill asked.  
"Not really, I just got a bit lonely, I was wondering if I could hang out with you." Nova admitted  
"I'm working so I can't really chat but you're welcome to just follow me about."  
"That's cool, I'll just get a bit of light reading done." Nova smiled, pulling a thick, ancient looking, leather bound encyclopaedia from her inside coat pocket. She sat cross legged on the stock room floor.  
Quill wondered for a second how she fit such a big book in her pocket before shaking his head and turning back to his work. 

He restarted his count and just as he got about half way through the room Nova piped up from her spot on the floor.  
"Quill, who do you think the prettiest person we've met is?"  
"Lucius" Quill replied quickly, trying to keep the number he had in his brain from slipping away. Fifty five, he was pretty sure it was fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight he continued counting. 

"Well I like Thalia and not just because she's pretty, I think she's really funny and also…" 

Quill managed to tune out of the sound of Nova talking and focus on his counting.

A couple boxes later Quill stopped himself dead in his tracks with a thought. Had he really told Nova that Lucius was the prettiest person he'd ever met? Oh no, she was going to go running to him and tell him and ruin everything! Quill had been keeping his crush on his best friend a secret for so long, terrified of what might happen if anyone knew and now Nova, who definitely can't keep a secret was going to let it slip! Lucius might hate him, he won't want to be his friend if he knew Quill's true feelings. Quill couldn't even entertain the possibility that Lucius might like him back, as he had so easily just let slip, Lucius was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and someone like that liking someone like him was near impossible. He needed to find a way to make sure Nova never told a soul. But nova hadn't said anything about it? She just went full force babbling about Thalia. Quill tuned his ears back in to listen to nova  
"She can fly her ship so so fast. She dodges stuff and does cool flips and spins that are a little scary but obviously she really knows what she's doing… "  
She was still going. Was it possible that Nova hadn't heard him? Maybe she was so excited to start gushing about her crush that she didn't pay any attention to his answer. He thanked H'esper for Nova's one track mind and went back to his counting. 

Eventually he was done in the stock room, When he left Nova got up and trailed after him, hugging her huge book to her chest. 

"... really cool how she can turn people to stone, and she's really good at flying her ship and… " 

Quill looked over his spreadsheets as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. 

"... and she thinks she isn't a good person but I think she's really nice and she has breasts and… " 

Quill entered the pantry, took a box off of the shelf and began counting the contents. Marking his spreadsheet, he moved onto the next box and then the next until he was done in the pantry. He checked over his papers, just the medical cupboard left to go and then he was all done. 

"Her skin is actually extremely soft and her hands are surprisingly gentle and delicate. I know because this one time…… WAIT!" Nova stopped dead in her tracks right in front of Quill.  
"what?" Quill looked at her confused  
"Lucius!?" Nova's little face lit up with shock  
"what about him?"  
"you like him!" Nova began bouncing with excitement.  
"Nova V'ger" Quill placed his taloned hands on Nova's shoulders and squeezed very gently "I swear to H'esper I will tell Thalia everything you just said!"  
Nova's face dropped "please don't" she begged.  
"Then don't tell a soul about Lucius, okay? I never said what I said, you must never mention it to anyone." Quill said firmly.  
"uh hu" Nova nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you" Quill nodded appreciatively, letting go of his firm grip on Nova's shoulders.  
"He probably likes you back though." Nova mumbled  
"Nova!" Quill scolded.  
Nova mimed zipping her lips and locking them, but she had a smirk on her face like this wouldn't be the last Quill would hear of this.


End file.
